Electronic programming may include multimedia content that is either unicast or broadcast to mobile devices in a particular geographic area, using one or more channels in a wireless network. In a sporting venue, for example, many viewers may want to watch television coverage of the game being played to be able to see additional content, such as another camera angle or the game broadcast of a rival team, which is not available to those actually attending the event. This content may be broadcast or multicast to the viewers who want to watch it in a single channel, allowing the remaining bandwidth to be used for telephone calls or for unicast transmissions to individual attendees.